


Protection and projection

by Delois



Category: Made in Abyss (Anime)
Genre: Falling In Love, First Kiss, First Love, First Time, Multi, Nanachi the creep, Nanachi the voyuer, bondrewd is a creepy uncle, gueira the good aunt that does not deserve tm, just canon stuff really-, nanachi is a girl
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:13:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26621209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Delois/pseuds/Delois
Summary: Nanachi became the thing she swore to protect Mitty from. She wants to protect her treasure.Bondrewd ensues.
Relationships: Gueira/Bondrewd (Made in Abyss), Mitty/Nanachi (Made in Abyss)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 13





	Protection and projection

I don’t know if Mitty knew, no one ever looked at us, we were a duo, she would never expect me to be that disgusting and no one else would tell her.. this made me feel so horrible always. I don’t know even where it begun really. It wasn’t like that at first, I at first was keeping my distance but some time in abyss made me… want more. Maybe it was just side effect of spending such long time without the fresh air of outside or something, however… Well

I started stare at her for way too long, admiring even the smallest things she does. From the way she always brushed parts of her hair then braided it, until her whole head was braids and when unbraid them all and brush them again because “it was easier then brushing it all at once” to the way she sneezed. Sometimes I even… stared at her when I shouldn’t. When she tells me to turn away so she can undress or change clothes.. I sometimes sneak small looks. And… God.. I.. I put a mirror on my side of the room just to have better potential of seeing more.. 

I’m so ashamed of myself, I know it’s horrible and everything but I just cannot stop. It’s not even just looking, I look for excuses to touch her too. A meaningless touches, just putting my hand on her shoulder or helping her.. or brushing her hair. It’s all much more for me than she probably thinks and it makes me want to vomit. It makes me feel like I’m just using her innocence to please myself and.. I don’t want it! I don’t want to hurt her but there is something so addicting in every single thing she does. Especially… her softness. And her warmth. It’s something I never experienced before and she.. she was giving so much, she was amazing, she just believed me and trusted me, I couldn’t. 

When Mitty fell asleep I decided. I need to protect her from myself. 

I quickly made my way through the hallways to Bondrewd’s office. I knocked gently on the door before hearing the “come in”. He always seem so.. different when seeing me. More agitated. 

He welcomed me in and quickly pushed away a small chair in front of his own. 

“ Naa.. I’m just here for a moment I don’t want to sit down..”

“ What a shame” His voice was annoying. I couldn’t tell what it was but something about it was so sickly sweet and luring.. but uncomfortable. “ What is it that you need from me Nanachi”

“ I want to move a room” The atmosphere suddenly tensed, I felt like I could literally cut through it as his never changing mask slightly shimmered in the fake light. 

“ Oya oya oya…. Why is that Nanachi? I thought you were good friends with Mitty. Did you argue with each other? I’m sure it’s something that can be easily solved” He fully extended his arms, his voice sounded so fucking pitiful. 

“ No it’s not that” I muttered under my nose looking down “ Just do it” 

“ Nanachi, I need an explanation” That stupid caring dad voice. I never knew my parents but this is how I always imagined it. Maybe it was bec- NO. I WON’T THINK THAT. EVER. 

“ ….. “ I puffed out and looked more to the side “… I think I’m dangerous to Mitty.”  
Even though I couldn’t see what was going on under the mask I could FEEL that he was amused. That he thought this wasn’t serious, that I was just being a stupid kid, the anger rising within me was getting unbarelable.

“ How can such a lovely friend be of any danger? I’m pretty sure you wouldn’t hurt her out of your own will”

“ It’s because it’s not my own will, it just happens!” 

“ What happens Nanachi”   
Damn him. Damn him and his stupid tone. I sat down

***

I quickly explained what has been happening to me recently. He was fully interested and first time in forever he was NOT commenting on every fucking thing. After torturous amount of silence he finally said.

“ Nanachi that’s natural”

“ I don’t WANT my natural to be Mitty’s problem! I don’t want her to be disturbed or hurt.. creeped on!” 

“ Nanachi do you think Mitty is stupid?” I felt stared at and judged even though there were no visible eyes on me, I could just tell through his cold mask that he was completely amused.

“ Of course NOT! She is an airhead but she’s a smart girl! She’s quite good at noticing stuff and applyi-“

“ Do you think she wouldn’t have noticed you staring at her?” 

“…” My mind just blanked out, I didn't know what i should say. Instead of letting me find words he continued.

“ Didn’t Mitty use to dress up in other room?”

“ Maybe she just.. trusts me” This time I didn't let him cut me off.

“ Or maybe she WANTS you to touch and see her” He was so intense, as never, I almost felt intimidated and not lured as always. “ You’re not the only person growing Nanachi, don’t treat Mitty like a child and someone who needs protection. She’s your peer. Instead of protecting her like an innocent little flower it’d be better for both of you to talk it through” 

“ And what WOULD YOU know about that?! Do you have an-“   
Suddenly I was intruded by a Umbra hand coming in with tea. How- What. He didn’t even bother knocking into his boss’ office?? Rude. The tall posture and the easy to remember symbol on his face made him rather outstanding. He was also one of the more talkative Hands when he wasn’t in the “free” mode.. Whatever it meant.   
“ Thank you, Gueira” Huh. This was the first time I heard Bondrewd addressing the hands with their actual name. And then I heard a sudden clank of metal against itself. I looked up and saw something I did not expect, Bondrewd putting his mask to the Hand’s one. The hand looked really confused, but not uncomfortable.   
“ What the hell got into you, not near the kids, you said it yourself” He whispered with a sleazy but embarrassed voice, quickly pushing him off and rushing out “ Sorry for clackin’ against you, Sir. I’ll be going” 

“ Visit me later.” 

“Y-yeah…” He rushed out even more ashamed, quickly closing the door. 

“ What was that act ab-“

“ Guiera did not know about our discussion. How would he. You know that the doors are sound proof and I’m pretty sure you’d feel it if he was listening or acting. Yes I do sometimes have interpersonal relationships with people. I also have already went through full puberty. I have more knowledge on this subject than you so you should listen.” 

Bondrewd just let that settle in, fully straightened up, his voice wasn't casual, it was serious. And it fucking worked on me. I hate that he’s so good at convincing me. It’s just the factual objective and pressing way of him saying anything. Goddamn. 

“ FINE I’LL TALK TO HER. HAPPY?” I whined loudly to which his first answer was a thumbs up. 

“ Go then.”

I fucking hate him so much.


End file.
